


RWBY Kink Prompts

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, F/M, Fast Food, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Pancakes, Prompt Fill, Rapid weight gain, Sexual Content, Stuffing, Weight Gain, stuckage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: A series of short kink prompts for all sorts of expansion-based fics, all 500 words or less, probably not connected to one another and all definitely not safe for work
Relationships: Arslan Altan/Reese Chloris, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Nora Valkyrie/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Surprise Shower Size-up

**Author's Note:**

> Me and some friends over on Discord decided to do a weekly prompt thing with our kink fics and write 500 word one shots. Here's mine, you can probably find there's over on DeviantArt if you like that stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was "Blake Belladonna Rapid Expansion". Other folks seemed to like it, hopefully you guys will to. This one contains off screen weight gain.

Blake didn’t usually take this long to shower, Yang thought as she moved towards the bathroom. She knocked before speaking.

“Hey, Blakey, you okay in there?” Yang asked with her ear up to the door. There was a short silence, Yang couldn’t even hear the shower running.

“N-no, I’m not,” replied Blake’s voice, low and quiet, pitifully sad, before being interrupted by a sneeze. Yang wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

“Uh, mind if I come in and help?” Yang asked, her hand slowly closing around the door handle, waiting for an answer.

“Are Ruby and Weiss out there?” Blake asked cautiously.

“No, just me. If it’s something bad, don’t worry, I won’t tell them,” Yang reassured.

“Okay, you can come in, but promise not to freak out,” Blake asked. Yang turned the door handle and opened the door.

“Relax, what could it possibly…” Yang started before an unexpected sight met her. It was Blake, that was for sure, but it was very different from the Blake that Yang saw less than fifteen minutes ago. Yang only recognised Blake’s face, a task slightly more difficult than usual due to it becoming softer and being paired with a double-chin, but her nude body was completely different. Most prominent were Blake’s hips, which looked about three times as wide as they used to be. Her widened hips supported a big, soft belly that hung down like an apron over her crotch, along with thick thighs with prominent cellulite. Her chest hadn’t grown quite as much as the rest of her, but it was no slouch, growing to become even larger than Yang’s as they rested on her fat belly. Yang’s frozen silence said everything it needed to for Blake.

“I… I don’t know what happened. I had my shower, and after I finished I sneezed and I started growing, and every time I sneeze I…” As if right on cue, Blake turned and sneezed, making sure to avoid sneezing on her partner. As she sneezed, her whole body grew plumper in the blink of an eye, her hips widening, her thighs growing larger, her belly jutting out further.

“Right, I get it,” Yang said, pausing for a moment. “Okay, actually I don’t get it, but I’ll get you some bigger clothes and we’ll get you to the nurse, okay?” Yang offered.

“That sounds like a good idea, but… well…” Blake said, gesturing between her and the door. Yang realised what Blake was trying to say, as she noticed that Blake was wider than the door.

“Oh, oops, right. Um… I’ll run to the nurse, see if they can come to you. I’ll be right back, just try not to sneeze too much until then,” Yang said quickly, before turning and shooting out of the dorm room. While she waited, Blake sat her massive rear down on the edge of the tub. Then, she let out a sneeze as her rear expanded, pushing her up a bit more.

“Oh no.”


	2. Pink Lemonade and Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time the prompt was 'Unusual Ships' and my multishipper ass was just like that eyes glow 'real shit' meme. It was hard to pick a ship, but I got there in the end. My time has come, y'all should be shipping YangXNora, they'd be great together and you just don't know it yet, and this pairing is definitely gonna be in a future fic of some kind. Also, less than 500 words, hopefully quality over quantity.
> 
> This chapter contains stuffing and everything that comes along with it

When Yang offered to take Nora out for all-you-can-eat pancakes, all she had in mind was a cute breakfast date with her cute girlfriend. Of course, that was not to be, as Yang discovered when she got there.

“Hey, uh, babe, that’s a lot of pancakes,” Yang said with a nervous chuckle as Nora returned to their table with a plate of pancakes stacked taller than she was.

“Boo, you know my love of pancakes is the only thing that comes close to how much I love you and Ren, right? Even though I love you two for different reasons, obvs,” Nora asked, as if she already knew the answer and was just hoping the right one would come out of Yang’s mouth.

“Yeah, I know that, but…”

“No ‘buts’! Except yours, it’s pretty cute,” Nora interrupted. Before the lightly blushing Yang could try to press the issue further, Nora was already tearing through her tower of pancakes like a woman possessed. All Yang could do was enjoy her comparatively miniscule stack of pancakes and hope Nora didn’t over do it. Yang was glad that Nora had a different outfit that her normal battle gear on, as it didn’t take long for the mountain of pancakes to start filling her belly. The pink tank top she wore under her navy-blue bomber jacket started to ride up as her belly began demanding more room as it grew and grew. Once Yang finished her pancakes all she could do was watch Nora stuff her face. She knew Nora was a big eater, but this display was well beyond anything Yang could manage. Yang could even feel a hint of jealousy for her girlfriend’s eating ability.

Before Yang knew it, Nora’s pancakes were defeated and Nora sat there, triumphant and with a belly looking like she was days away from having a baby. Nora’s belly churned and gurgled loudly as it worked on digesting the mountain of food that she had stuffed into it.

“Jeez, Nora, didn’t know you had it in you,” Yang said in disbelief.

“Yang, c’mon, you know I’m the queen of pancakes,” Nora bragged, “in addition to being queen of your heart.” Yang snickered quietly.

“Yeah, yeah, your highness. I reckon we should get out of here before the staff start planning regicide,” Yang replied as she spotted the staff staring at the couple.

“Fine, but we can come back later, right?” Nora asked, putting on her best puppy dog eyes. A soft smile sprung onto Yang’s face.

“Of course, sweetie,” Yang answered, before scooping Nora up and carrying her out.

“Thanks, my wonderful queen-consort,” Nora cheered, before letting out a groan. Yang shifted the way she carried Nora and went to rub her belly, making Nora let out a moan of enjoyment. “Ooh, that feels good.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Yang said. Nora leant up to place a quick kiss on Yang’s cheek.

“Love you Yang,” Nora chirped.

“Love you too Nora.”


	3. Weiss Isn't Flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our discord chat skipped last week's prompt because they were all super busy with stuff, but we're back. This week's prompt was 'Rivalry expansion'.
> 
> This chapter contains breast expansion, something that apparently isn't super common here

“This should silence that blonde brute,” Weiss grumbled to herself as she pulled a little glass bottle from her uniform jacket pocket. She uncorked it and down the lavender coloured liquid in one go. She set the bottle down on the edge of the bathroom sink and waited. She could feel the warmth pooling in her chest, a sign that something was about to happen. Then, in one sudden moment, her breasts surged forward. Nothing could stop them, not Weiss’ bra, nor her blouse, each of them giving out under the power of Weiss’ rapidly expanding breasts. Weiss’ bra hook snapped, opening and hanging uselessly, letting her breasts be free of what would have been some noticeable strain. The buttons on her uniform shirt burst and tore off her shirt, flying across the room and bouncing off the walls. Weiss reached under her shirt and with some agile manoeuvring she extracted her ruined bra. She then slipped her hands back under her shirt to cup her newly improved breasts. Each one filled a hand and then some, their considerable weight causing Weiss’ hands to sink in to the soft flesh and spill over the sides. They each jutted out so far that when Weiss looked down her view of her own feet was obscured by them, her pale skin and deep cleavage filling too much of her field of view. Weiss delighted in the wonderful jolts of pleasure that shot through her body as she squeezed and massaged her expanded breasts, with even the slightest, quietest moans squeaking past her lips.

After a few minutes of enjoying herself Weiss turned and marched proudly out of the team’s bathroom and back into the dorm room. The only head that turned initially was Ruby’s, but she had quite the reaction to Weiss and her almost exposed breasts.

“Woah, Weiss, what happened to you?” Ruby exclaimed, catching the attention of the rest of the team. As Blake and Yang looked at Weiss their jaws literally dropped.

“Jeez, Weiss, I think they’re bigger than mine,” Yang commented, her eyes flicking down to Weiss’ chest almost subconsciously.

“I know they are,” Weiss stated with full confidence. “I also know that no one will be calling me ‘flat’ again, isn’t that right Yang?” she added rather pointedly. It took a moment for it to land, but when it did the realisation was plain on Yang’s face.

“You… you did this all because I called you flat?” a very baffled Yang asked. “I-I didn’t realise it bothered you that much, I’m so…”

“No need to apologise. After all, I’m very satisfied with my new body. Of course, it looks like you have some catching up to do,” Weiss teased.

“You’re on, Weiss. By the time I’m done, you’re gonna look flat again compared to me,” Yang bragged. Blake facepalmed beside Yang.

“This might be the stupidest rivalry ever,” Blake deadpanned.

“You won’t be saying that once you start perving on the sexiest rivals in Beacon,” Yang teased.


	4. Super Size Schnee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another entry into the Discord prompt thingy, this time we did 'Fast Food'. I wanted to try something a little different, some slight weight gain and minor slob stuff, just to say I can do it. Also, still under 500 words, go me!

When the rest of Team RWBY got back from staying as the Xiao Long home, they didn’t expect to see this sight. The first thing that struck them was the amount of litter around Weiss’ bed, pizza boxes, burger wrappers, empty fried chicken buckets filled with stripped bones, all signs of what must have been a near constant fast food binge. What then struck them was the transformation Weiss had undergone. Gone was the petite young woman they knew, in her place was a bloated fat mess of a woman. Weiss’ belly was round enough that it was difficult to tell whether she had grown a pot belly during the semester break or if she was still stuffed from the feeding frenzy that had put her in the food coma that she was currently in. Her thighs and rear stretched out the lacy baby blue panties Weiss wore, those being the only thing she was wearing. Fat softened up a lot of the rest of her features, from her face and shoulders all the way to her knees and ankles, everything had a small, yet noticeable, layer of fat on them. Around her mouth was a visible sheen of grease and sauce, clear evidence that Weiss had given in to shameless messy gluttony. The food coma Weiss had put herself in was so deep that she didn’t even notice her team return and gawk at her. The rest of her team quickly discussed amongst themselves before electing Yang to wake Weiss up. Yang crept across the room, careful not to put her boot in Weiss’ rubbish as she made her way to Weiss’ bedside.

“Weiss, wakey wakey,” Yang said softly as she put a hand on Weiss’ sloped shoulder to gently shake her awake.

“Nuh… wha…” Weiss groggily got out as her bleary eyes slowly opened. When she realised what she was looking at she was wide awake in the blink of an eye. “Th-this isn’t what it looks like!” Weiss nearly shrieked.

“Really?” Yang said incredulously. “Because it looks like you ate nothing but fast food since we left. What happened to ‘Fast food is garbage barely worth feeding to animals’?” Yang mocked, doing her worst Weiss impression. There was a moment of silence in the room as the rest of the team considered the possibility that Yang had overdone it, before Weiss eventually responded.

“I was wrong,” Weiss murmured.

“What was that, Weiss? Speak up,” Yang teased.

“I was wrong!” Weiss admitted. “It’s great, and I shouldn’t have badmouthed it. I never expected it to ruin my self-control like this!” This was enough for Yang to dial it back a bit.

“Hey, I mean, this stuff’s meant to be addictive. But don’t worry, we’ll have you back in huntsman shape in no time, as long as you don’t mind training with Nora,” Yang reassured. Whether it worked or not, Weiss still let out a groan.

“Tell Nora to be gentle.”


	5. Blake's Grimm Gains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week or so, another discord prompt. This week's one was 'Weight Gain Caused By Grimm'. I'll be honest, this is about as close to vore as I'm wanting to get, it's part of why it happened "off screen", since I'm not super sure how to categorise 'eating a Grimm that's made of chocolate'. If any of you lot know, I'd appreciate the advice. Also, it's based off this one game I played a while ago, but I can't remember the name of it. It was one of those RPGMaker weight gain turn-based RPG thingies and there were monsters that would feed themselves to your characters to fatten them up and beat them.
> 
> Also, don't think about this story too hard. I certainly didn't.

Blake licked her lips as she crouched in a tree above an unusual Beowolf. Instead of the standard black bodies with white bone protrusions, this Grimm was a chocolate brown with protrusions similar to white chocolate. Yang watched at Blake prepared to pounce.

“Do you mind not watching? This is gonna be… undignified,” Blake whispered to Yang. Yang shot Blake a quick thumbs up and turned her head away. Yang heard the tree rustle as Blake leapt from the tree. Then she heard the Beowolf growl and struggle, matching Blake’s growling and struggling. She then heard the Beowolf start yelping like a puppy and the sound of tearing, leaving Yang with very vivid mental images. Before long, the Emerald Forest was silent again, only to be broken by Blake again. “Yang, I’m done,” Blake purred. Yang turned her head and the sight that met her was jaw-dropping. The lithe form of Blake Belladonna was replaced by a mound of pale flesh. She sported hips wide enough that two or three Yangs would be about as wide. Her rear jutted out about half a meter, looking like beachballs with how smooth and round they were. Her breasts were the size of basketballs, weighing down heavily on her chest and held up only by her belly. Her belly poured down over her body, despite sticking out almost as far as her rear did, and managed to cover her core. However, that didn’t stop her from looking indecent, as her clothes had all been torn to shreds by Blake’s massive and almost instant growth. All of her clothes were in a tattered pile around her ankles, leaving her completely nude, with all of her fat on display for everyone to see. Every breath made her pillowy bosom rise and fall slowly as she looked up at Yang, chocolate surrounding her mouth and covering her hands.

“Holy… Blake, you’re huge,” Yang gasped as her face flushed red. She slowly made her way down the tree and approached Blake, making her look even bigger up close.

“My only disappointment is that this wears off after a while,” Blake purred as she sashayed towards Yang. When they met, Yang reached out and sunk her hands into Blake’s soft, spongy belly, a lustful, lecherous grin on her face.

“Someday Blakey, someday,” Yang said wistfully.

“Well, in the meantime, why don’t we enjoy this?” Blake said in a husky voice, her arousal barely contained. Yang’s grin turned predatory, and what happened after that could be heard all the way back at Beacon. Fortunately, by the time Blake could feel her legs again, the Grimm’s fattening effects had worn off and she was small enough to fit into the spare clothes that they’d brought with them.

“So, same time next week?” Yang asked.

“Gods yes. But next week, it’s your turn,” Blake stated.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” Yang flirted as she shot Blake a wink.


	6. After Arslan and Reese's Adventurous Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for the Discord prompt thingy. This one being 'Minor Characters'. Man, RWBY puts a surprising amount of effort into their minor characters. Also, these things are good warmups, especially when it's been a few days since I last wrote because of work and I'm feeling a little rusty.
> 
> Also, if anyone can help me out, I'd really appreciate it. Info is here: http://fav.me/ddno6p4

As Reese pulled a tank top on, it struggled to cover her achingly full belly. That, along with her shorts sitting low on her hips, made it very obvious what she and Arslan had just been doing, as her belly poked out, contrasting strongly with the rest of her slim body. Speaking of Arslan, when Reese finished getting changed and getting ready for bed, she stepped back into their team’s temporary Beacon dorm room and saw Arslan laying in bed, her dark-skinned, muscular nude form on full display. Reese was the only one who got to see Arslan like this, and she couldn’t be more grateful.

“Sleeping nude again, babe?” Reese teased. Arslan’s eyes refocused as she stopped spacing out and looked at Reese.

“Why not? The boys are early risers, so we’ll have the room to ourselves. I’m just saving time,” Arslan explained, a hint of smugness slipping into her voice. Reese slipped in under the sheets and into Arslan’s arms, her back pressed against Arslan’s ample chest and chiselled abs.

“Mmm, warm,” Reese hummed as she snuggled in close to Arslan.

“It’s a shame I can’t give you the extra insulation we both want you to have,” Arslan said quietly as she patted Reese’ belly. Reese let out a groan in response to the teasing. “Once you retire from being a huntsman, I’m going to make you so fat,” Arslan pressed on, making Reese groan more.

“Baby, please,” Reese whined.

“What’s wrong dear? I thought you liked hearing about our future, especially the part where you’re too heavy for your hoverboard,” Arslan teased, rubbing Reese’ taut and round belly.

“I’m blaming any wet dreams I have tonight on you,” Reese warned. From the grin on Arslan’s face, she didn’t seem to mind.

“Please do. Make sure you remember them, I want to hear all about them tomorrow morning,” Arslan purred. Reese could already feel the heat pooling between her legs.

“Ugh, you’re the worst,” Reese whined. Arslan’s hand stopped rubbing Reese’ belly.

“Was that too much?” Arslan asked, genuine concern in her voice. Reese softly smiled.

“That’s the Arslan I fell in love with. Being teased by Horny Arslan’s fun and all, but I like how sweet you are normally,” Reese murmured, just loud enough for Arslan to hear. Arslan responded with a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Unfortunately, I’m struggling to think of wholesome ways to talk about how fat I’ll make you,” Arslan said.

“Well, you’ve got all night. Good night babe,” Reese said dreamily as she took Arslan’s hand and gently kissed it.

“Good night, dearest.”


	7. Untitled Stuckage Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another Discord Prompt story, with this time period's prompt being 'Stuckage', in case the title didn't give it away. No, I couldn't come up with a better name, but I'm committing to it unless someone comes up with a good alternative. Also, I just realised that this is the first prompt fill I've done with a dude as part of it, even if they're not the one gaining. What are the odds?

Nora woke with a lazy yawn, the warm afterglow of uncountable orgasms still radiating through her massively obese, completely nude body. She took a moment to admire it, how the belly extended out so far that she couldn’t see her feet, how her soft, pillowy breasts extended out so far out that she could barely see her belly without looking around them, and how her plush rear extended out so far that she had to sleep on her side. Her whole body was smooth with fat filling in everywhere, with very few rolls making her look as overstuffed as she felt. She was taking this time because she knew that she would be back to her normal small and skinny self within a few hours, so she wanted to savour the time that she had, and enjoy it. The sex she had with Ren was a very good way to do that, but even this nap with him helped, as Ren rested his head on Nora’s belly, using it as a pillow as he slumbered with an angelic smile on his lips. Nora carefully lifted Ren off of her and popped him down on the bed, before hauling herself to her feet, an act that almost made Ren shoot off of the mattress. Without her immense weight on it, Ren wasn’t at risk of rolling into the sinkhole caused by Nora. Nora waddled to the dorm’s bathroom, the floor creaking beneath her as she moved, jiggling as she went. She opened the door and went to enter. Then, suddenly, she stopped. Looking around herself, the cause was obvious. She had gotten her girth stuck in the door. Nora shouldn’t have been surprised that this had happened, and she wasn’t. Ren had measured her when she was at her biggest, which she was still close to. Nora very distinctly remembered her hips measurement being quite a bit more than her height, and it didn’t help that her waist measurement wasn’t too far off her hips’ measurement. Unfortunately, she didn’t remember that until she was already stuck. She tried to push through, but that failed. She tried to push herself back out, with similar results. There was one other option.

“Renny! I’m stuck! Again,” Nora called out to her sleeping significant other. Her cry for help immediately woke Ren up, his eyes widening as he saw what had happened to Nora. He slipped out of bed, still nude.

“I thought you’d be smaller by now,” Ren commented.

“I did take way more than last time, so that’s probably why I’m still so big,” Nora mentioned. Ren pressed up close against Nora, bending her over in the door frame. Nora could feel Ren’s erect cock pressing against her globular rear and had a good idea of what was about to happen. “So, what’s the plan, Renny?” Nora flirted, fluttering her eyes at Ren.

“This.” Ren then immediately thrust her cock into Nora’s eager core.

This wasn’t so bad after all, Nora emphatically thought.


	8. Big Beautiful Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt fill, this one for 'Body Positivity', just fatties looking good and knowing it. I like stories like this, I'm not so big on WG where they don't want to be fat or aren't enjoying it.

Yang Xiao Long was not a skinny girl. Words like ‘thick', ‘chunky’ or ‘stocky' would be fair descriptions of her. ‘Fat' might have been a bit unfair, but not by much, and probably not for much longer. However, that didn’t stop her from kicking ass and stealing hearts, not her tree trunk thighs rubbing together, not her body usually spilling out of her clothes, not having a chest that could make short work of most tops, nothing.

Therefore, it was hardly a surprise when she got up early on Valentine’s Day to sneak in a pre-breakfast run and found opening the door let a stack of gifts and cards pour in, leaving a blushing Nora stood in the doorway, a box of chocolates and a card in her hand, ready to join the mountain of other sweets and cards until Nora’s cover was blown.

“Oh, hey Nora!” Yang chirped cheerily. With how little her lycra shorts and sports bra left to the imagination, especially as her soft belly and love handles spilled out of her shorts and her chest strained her bra, Yang was surprised at how well Nora was doing mostly maintaining eye contact.

“Oh, uh, hey Yang. Funny seeing you here,” Nora said with nervous laughter.

“I mean, it’s my team’s dorm room, be pretty funny if I didn’t wake up here. Of course, it'd mean someone got very lucky,” Yang teased, leaning in close to try to get a rise out of Nora.

“Ha ha, oh Yang, you’re so funny,” Nora said as she set her gifts for on the pile. “Oh, uh, I gotta go see... something. Bye!” And with that, Nora dashed off with speed that only Ruby could beat.

“Huh, she did better than I expected,” Yang heard Blake say from behind her. Yang turned to see Weiss, somewhat unhappily, handing over some Lien.

“She did better than you two did the first time I wore this,” Yang pointed out. “But, I don’t blame you guys. It’s hard to think straight around a total babe like me,” she teased as she posed, flaunting her full figure and making Blake and Weiss go red. Yang couldn’t help but laugh at their reactions. It looked like her run would have to wait, as her impressive stack of gifts needed to come inside.

It wasn’t easy being a big, beautiful woman, but Yang could manage it with her adoring secret and not-so-secret admirers.


	9. Goldilocks and the Three Stools

It had been years since Yang had last been to Junior’s Club. The good things about that were that her sister Ruby was finally old enough to legally go drinking and that everyone there had, for the most part, forgiven or forgotten what she’s done previously. The bad news was that she had put on some weight since her last visit, a lot of weight. She more than outweighed the rest of her team combined, as anyone could see as she led her team in, all of whom were hidden behind her wide body. Her brown jacket was open, letting her massive belly hang out and pour over her strained belt and dangerously taut shorts, which were working hard to contain her huge hindquarters and titanic thighs.

She sashayed up to the bar, her blobby body swinging like a pendulum. The other girls took their stools by the bar as Yang enthusiastically greeted a nervous-looking Junior and sat. However, the cheery grin on Yang quickly disappeared as she went through the stool as if there was nothing there. There definitely was something there, however, as the poor stool’s remains were under Yang as she fell flat, the wooden legs poking her pudgy back. She hopped back up onto her feet, her eyes a fiery red as her team braced for impact.

“What the hell Junior!? That stool’s way too weak!” Yang complained.

“Uh, h-hang on, we’ll get you another,” Junior said, knowing from experience to quickly calm Yang as he called out to his staff to get the ‘special stool’ right away. There were comments Yang’s teammates could’ve made, like Yang being the heaviest person in the club, or that they were all sitting on their stools just fine.

A minute later, another stool was ready. This one was all metal, looking ludicrously reinforced, like it could survive anything, and it was heavy enough that the staff seemed to break a sweat to move it. As they set it down and took a few steps back, Yang took her seat. Unlike the previous stool, this one didn’t instantly give out on her, and it barely creaked. However, despite Yang’s extra padding, she couldn’t find a way to sit comfortably. Being all hard metal, and about half as wide as Yang needed, It wasn’t going to work.

“Ugh, this is no good, it’s way too hard. I have an idea,” Yang said as she hopped back off her seat. She shoved the stool aside easily, making Junior nervous as she went to the normal stools. This time she brought back two of them, setting them next to each other. “This is usually what I have to do,” Yang commented as she sat. The stools creaked enough to make Junior wince, but they seemed to hold. Even better, Yang was only a few centimeters too wide for these stools, rather than the metre for the previous stools. 

“There we go, just right!” Yang cheered, now that she could properly enjoy her night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my writer discord group I'm in decided to do a contest to see who could do the best furniture breaking story. I decided to challenge myself to do it in 500 words, even though the challenge was for 1500 words. So, technically, this counts for my 500 words discord prompt thing.


End file.
